Linksnationalismus
Le nationalisme de gauche est une forme de nationalisme basé sur les principes d'égalité, de souveraineté populaire et d'autodétermination nationaleSa'adah 2003, 17-20.. Il trouve ses origines dans le jacobinisme de la Révolution française. Le nationalisme de gauche est souvent anti-impérialisteSmith 1999, 30. Delanty, Gerard; Kumar, Krishan. The SAGE handbook of nations and nationalism. London, England, UK; Thousand Oaks, California, USA; New Delhi, India: Sage Publications, Ltd, 2006. Pp. 542.. Il s'oppose au nationalisme de droite, et rejette en général le racisme et le fascisme bien que certaines formes de nationalismes de gauche ont adopté des thèses racistes ou discriminatoires. Description Parmi les mouvements nationalistes notables dans l'histoire on peut citer l'Indian National Congress à l'époque de Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi, le Sinn Féin durant la Guerre d'indépendance irlandaise et durant le Conflit nord-irlandais, et de l'African National Congress en Afrique du Sud sous Nelson Mandela qui s'attaqua à l'apartheid. Le nationalisme de guache peut se décliner sous des formes autoritaristes. Le Parti Baas en Syria et dans le passé en Iraq qui ont professé le panarabisme et le socialisme d'État. Josip Broz Tito en tant que leader de la Yougoslavie et de la Ligue des communistes de Yougoslavie a promu le nationalisme de gauche, ce qui est discutable étant donné qu'il bénéficiait d'un important soutient et faisait passer les intérêts du peuple avant le sien ou celui de l'ÉtatPerica 2002, 98.. Historique En France Autour de 1900 le nationalisme français passe d'un nationalisme de gauche jacobin, unitaire, mystique notamment sous le second Empire et après 1870 avec Gambetta, à un nationalisme de droite barrèsien, militariste, tourné vers le revanchisme germanophobe et le régionalisme. Mouvements de gauche nationaliste actuels * Bretagne : Emgann * Catalogne : Esquerra Republicana de Catalunya (ERC) * Chiapas (Mexique) : Ejército Zapatista de Liberación Nacional (EZLN) * Écosse : Scottish National Party (SNP), Scottish Socialist Party (SSP) * Flandre : Sociaal Flamingantische Landdag (SFL), Vlaams-Socialistische Beweging (V-SB) * Friesland : Fryske Nasjonale Partij (FNP) * Galicie : Unión do Povo Galego (UPG), Frente Popular Galega (FPG) * Groenland : Inuit Ataqatigiit * Irlande : Irish Republican Socialist Party (IRSP) * Kurdistan : Parti des travailleurs du Kurdistan (PKK/KADEK) * Palestine : Fatah, Front populaire de libération de la Palestine * Pays Basque : Batasuna * Pérou : Parti nationaliste péruvien (PNP) * Puerto Rico: Puerto Rican Independence Party * Québec : Parti québécois, Québec solidaire, Option nationale * Venezuela : Parti socialiste unifié du Venezuela (PSUV), Bolivarisme * Wallonie : Rassemblement populaire wallon Bibliographie * Henry Milner et Sheilagh Hodgins. 1973. The Decolonization of Quebec: An Analysis of Left-Wing Nationalism. Toronto: McClelland and Stewart. 257 available online: http://classiques.uqac.ca/contemporains/milner_henry/decolonization_of_quebec/decolonization_qc.html online * Milner, Henry. 1989. Sweden: Social Democracy in Practice. New York: Oxford University Press. * Nimni, Ephraim. 1991. Marxism and nationalism: theoretical origins of a political crisis. London: Pluto Press. * Pask, Kevin. "Late Nationalism: The Case of Quebec", New Left Review, 11, September–October 2001 (preview) * Perica, Vjekoslav. 2002. Balkan Idols: Religion and Nationalism in Yugoslav States. New York: Oxford University Press. * Ramet, Sabrina P. 2006. The three Yugoslavias: state-building and legitimation, 1918-2005. Bloomington: Indiana University Press. * Sa'adah, Anne. 2003. Contemporary France: a democratic education. Lanham: Rowman Littlefield & Publishers. * Schmitt, Richard. 1997, "Introduction to Marx and Engels: a critical reconstruction." Dimensions of Philosophy Series. Boulder and Oxford: Westview Press. published in 1987. * Smith, Angel; Berger, Stefan. 1999. Nationalism, labour and ethnicity 1870-1939. Manchester and New York: Manchester University Press. * Taras, Ray (ed.). 1992. The Road to disillusion: from critical Marxism to post-communism in Eastern Europe. Armonk: M. E. Sharpe. * van Ree, Erik. 2002. The political thought of Joseph Stalin: a study in twentieth-century revolutionary patriotism. London and New York: RoutledgeCurzon. * Wachtel, Andrew. 2006. Remaining relevant after communism: the role of the writer in Eastern Europe. Chicago and London: University of Chicago Press. Notes et références Voir aussi *National-anarchisme *National-communisme *National-bolchévisme Catégorie:Nationalisme Catégorie:Gauche (politique) bg:Ляв национализъм en:Left-wing nationalism es:Nacionalismo de izquierda it:Nazionalismo di sinistra ja:左翼ナショナリズム ko:좌파 민족주의 nl:Linksnationalisme ru:Левый национализм sv:Vänsternationalism uk:Лівий націоналізм